Weine nicht
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Wenn er eines hasste, dann waren es Mädchen, die weinten. HGCD


**Disclaimer:** Wie immer borge ich mir die Charaktere nur aus. J.K. Rowling gehört alles, so ungern ich es auch zugeben mag.

**AN:** Fluff Alarm. Am besten ihr sucht hinterher einen Zahnarzt auf. Wollte dieses Pairing aber schon immer mal schreiben. Und dieser Oneshot ist dabei heraus gekommen.

Hermione Granger/ Cedric Diggory

**Weine nicht**

Wenn er eines hasste, dann waren es Mädchen, die weinten.

Obwohl ‚hassen' ein zu starkes Wort dafür war. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei, die salzigen Tropfen zu sehen, wie sie aus geröteten Augen quollen und nasse Spuren auf roten Wangen hinterließen.

Das leise Schluchzen schnürte ihm förmlich die Kehle zu.

Und auch diesmal schien jemand nach seinem Herzen zu greifen und zuzudrücken.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, in aller Ruhe eine Runde um den See zu drehen. Es war spät und er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, jemanden zu treffen. Wer sollte so spät nach dem Ball auch schon auf die Idee kommen, einen Spaziergang in der Dunkelheit zu unternehmen?

Bis auf ihn selbst natürlich.

Alles war gut gelaufen. Sie alle hatten gelacht und getanzt. Sicher hatte er Cho glücklich und erschöpft zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht. Ein sanfter Kuss war seine Entlohnung für einen wundervollen Abend gewesen. Ein Spaziergang in der kalten Nachtluft wäre ein perfekter Abschluss gewesen. Er fühlte sich gut, sein Umhang war warm. Doch mit diesem Bild hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Das leise Schluchzen erreichte ihn, bevor er sie gesehen hatte. Er wollte es ignorieren, doch die Frage, wer an solch einem Abend weinen würde, hatte schwer auf ihm gelastet.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie fand. Sie stand am Ufer des ruhigen Sees und das Mondlicht tauchte sie in ein fahles Licht. Immer noch war sie in dem Ballkleid gekleidet, das sie am Abend getragen hatte. Kein Umhang schützte ihre nackten Arme und der Wind riss beinahe brutal am dünnen Stoff des Kleidungsstückes. Doch das, was ihn am meisten erschütterte, war die Tatsache, dass sie keine Schuhe trug.

Die nackten Zehen hatte sie im Schnee vergraben. Die Haut an ihren Füßen war gerötet, so sehr, dass er sich sicher war, dass es schmerzen musste. Ihre Schuhe lagen etwas abseits. Vollkommen unbeachtet, als ob man sie zu nichts gebrauchen könnte. Sie würde mit Sicherheit erfrieren, wenn sie noch länger so regungslos dort stand. Ihre Augen starr auf den See gerichtet und Tränen, die ihre roten Wangen hinabflossen, bis sie schließlich von ihrem Kinn tropften.

Er rechnete sogar damit, dass sich ihre Tränen jeden Augenblick in eisige Perlen verwandeln würden. Eisig, doch von unglaublicher Schönheit.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, um wieder etwas klarer denken zu können. Zu fasziniert war er von ihrem Anblick. Viel eher sollte er sich darum Gedanken machen, wie er sie sicher zurück zu ihren Gryffindor Freunden bringen konnte. Es war zu spät und zu kalt für sie, um sich noch draußen herumzutreiben. Nur wusste er nicht, wie er sie erreichen konnte.

Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der Probleme damit hatte, ein Mädchen anzusprechen. Doch sie war heute Abend eine Überraschung gewesen. Der kleine Bücherwurm aus Gryffindor hatte sich plötzlich zu einer der schönsten Blüten des Abends verwandelt. Viele Augen waren ihren grazilen Bewegungen gefolgt. Viele eifersüchtige Blicke hatten ihrer Begleitung gegolten.

Doch das war ihr alles vollkommen egal gewesen. Sie hatte gestrahlt, gelacht und getanzt. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu einem Tanz aufzufordern. Krum erstickte jedoch alle Versuche im Keime. Warnende Blicke hatte er jedem geschenkt, der zu nah gekommen war. Zu nah an das zarte Mädchen, das er in den Armen hielt. Und irgendwie waren sie doch ein schönes Paar gewesen.

Warum stand sie nun allein mitten in der kalten Nachtluft und weinte?

Was hatte sie so unglücklich gemacht?

Und er traute sich nicht recht, sie zu stören. Hermione Granger war ein Mädchen, das man nicht weinen sah. Sie bestand nur aus Wissen und zeigte selten ein Hauch von Gefühlen. Er hatte das zumindest immer gedacht und es für ziemlich ungesund für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter gehalten. Sie war nicht so wie die anderen. Kicherte nicht, flirtete nicht, hatte ihre Nase immer in eines der Bücher gesteckt, das sie bei sich trug. Er fand sie seltsam wie so viele andere auch.

Und jetzt sollte er sie stören, wenn sie aufgestauten Gefühlen ihren freien Lauf ließ?

Er konnte sie ja schlecht erfrieren lassen. Sie wirkte wie eine Statue, wenn der Wind nicht mit ihren Haaren spielen und er nicht das leise Schluchzen wahrnehmen würde.

Die Frage, was eigentlich passiert war, drängte sich ihm wieder auf.

Hatte Krum sich nicht als Gentleman herausgestellt, wie er vorgegeben hatte? War er ihr viel zu nah getreten? Es schauderte ihn, wenn er nur daran dachte. Was hatte ein junges Mädchen wie sie so einem Kerl schon entgegenzusetzen?

Oder hatte Malfoy sie wieder beleidigt? Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der blonde Junge sie wegen ihres Blutes und ihrer schneidenden Antworten hasste. Doch selbst Malfoy war heute ruhig gewesen, als er sie am Abend gesehen hatte. Die verstohlenen Blicke, die er dem Mädchen zugeworfen hatte, waren mehr als deutlich gewesen.

Vielleicht lag es auch nur an dem Streit, den sie offensichtlich mit ihren beiden Freunden gehabt hatte. In Hogwarts blieb nichts geheim und so auch nicht der Krach, der zwischen den Mitgliedern des Trios stattfand. Von dem, was er gehört hatte, war der jüngste Weasley-Junge daran schuld gewesen. Er selbst wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Eifersucht kein schöner Charakterzug war. Blieb nur noch die Frage, warum Weasley sie nicht selbst zum Ball gebeten hatte.

Doch alle Fragen, die er sich selbst stellte, halfen nichts. Sie musste zurück ins warme Schloss, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

Unbewusst straffte er die Schultern und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs feuchte Haar. Es hatte wieder begonnen, zu schneien. Die weichen Flocken begannen emsig, alle Spuren des Tages zu verwischen. Seine Schritte knirschten leise im frischen Schnee, als er sich auf sie zu bewegte.

Beinahe beiläufig bückte er sich, um ihre zierlichen Schuhe vom Boden aufzuheben. Sie waren leicht und klein. Für ihn war es ein Rätsel, wie sie hatte damit laufen können, geschweige denn tanzen.

Immer noch bewegte er sich leise voran. Um sie nicht zu erschrecken, wie er sich selbst einredete. In Wahrheit wollte er sie noch einen Moment länger betrachten. Wer wusste schon, wann er wieder Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, den kleinen Bücherwurm so zu sehen. Sie war atemberaubend, auch wenn sie weinte und in ihm das Gefühl hervorrief, alles tun zu wollen, um sie wieder lachen zu sehen.

Ertappt fuhr er zusammen, als sie sich plötzlich zu ihm drehte. Immer noch riss der Wind an ihr. Immer noch perlten dicke Tränen ihre Wangen herunter. Ihre Unterlippe bebte leicht, während sie ihn aus erschrockenen großen Augen anstarrte. Er wusste, dass sie braun waren, doch in der Dunkelheit wirkten sie schwarz mit einem unnatürlichen Glanz.

Nur kurz erhaschte er diesen Blick auf das verletzliche Mädchen, das unter der dicken Haut lebte. Gar nicht so wissbegierig oder rechthaberisch. Sondern ein normales Mädchen, das gerade das Kindesalter hinter sich gelassen hatte und auf eine kalte graue Welt traf, die wenig mit ihren Träumen gemein zu haben schien.

Doch sobald sie merkte, dass sie nicht mehr allein war, verschloss sie sich wieder. Ihr Gesicht wirkte starr und jegliche Verletzlichkeit war verschwunden. Störrisch straffte sie die schmalen Schultern und sah ihm offen entgegen. Ein kleines Feuer tanzte in ihren Augen, der Unmut über die Störung deutlich sichtbar.

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wenige Sekunden später legte sich jedoch ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das so typisch für ihn war.

"Es ist spät, Granger. Was hast du noch hier zu suchen und dazu noch ohne Schuhe?"

Lässig ließ er das zierliche Schuhwerk an einem Finger baumeln. Die schmalen Riemchen eigneten sich ganz hervorragend dafür, sie vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her schwenken zu lassen.

Erstaunt blickte sie an sich hinab auf die eigenen Füße. Erst jetzt schien sie zu bemerken, wie kalt es überhaupt war. Ein leichtes Zittern glitt durch ihren Körper.

Schnell griff sie nach ihren immer noch baumelnden Schuhen. Eine leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen. Er bezweifelte stark, dass die Schuhe überhaupt etwas bewirken würden, um es ihr warm werden zu lassen. Trotzdem streifte sie sie schnell über die nackte Haut.

"Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen, Diggory", schoss sie zurück.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Das war die Hermione Granger, die er kannte. Und beinahe hätte sie ihn getäuscht, wären da nicht noch immer die nassen Spuren auf ihren Wangen gewesen.

"Ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, was ich tue. Außerdem würde ich nie ohne Schuhe im Schnee stehen."

Böse funkelte sie ihn an.

"Es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich tue und was nicht."

Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

"Schon gut, Granger. Kein Grund, so wütend zu werden."

Doch innerlich lachte er nur. Sie war wirklich niedlich, wenn sie so wütend wie jetzt war.

Mit Bedauern stellte er fest, dass sie nur ein kleines Schnaufen von sich gab, um schließlich ihren Weg Richtung Schloß einzuschlagen. War es nicht genau das, was er wollte? Konnte er sie denn wirklich einfach so gehen lassen? Vielleicht würde sie sich woanders verkriechen, um ohne unliebsame Zuschauer weiterzuweinen.

Ohne dass er wusste, warum er es tat griff, er nach ihrem Handgelenk, um sie aufzuhalten.

"Warum hast du geweint, Granger? Was könnte jemanden, der so stark ist wie du es bist, dazu bewegen, in eisiger Kälte zu stehen, um zu weinen?"

Ein leises Seufzen kam von ihr, das sogleich vom Wind davongetragen wurde.

"Du hast mich also beobachtet, Diggory. Und ich dachte, dass ich wenigstens hier meine Ruhe haben würde."

"Es war nicht absichtlich. Eher ein Zufall."

Mit sanfter Gewalt versuchte sie, sich von seinem Griff zu lösen, bevor sie schließlich matt aufgab.

Ihre Stimme bebte leicht, als sie erneut sprach.

"Lass mich einfach gehen. Es würde nichts nützen, von Dingen zu reden, die man vergessen will."

"Aber es kann helfen, mit jemandem zu reden. Mehr als du vielleicht denkst."

Als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte, rannen erneut dicke Tränen ihre Wangen entlang. Wieder sah sie so verletzlich aus und es versetze ihm einen Stich.

"War es Krum? Hat er dir was getan?"

Wortlos schüttelte sie den braunen Lockenkopf, nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, als die Kälte von ihr Besitz ergriff. Mit flinken Fingern löste er den Verschluss seines Umhangs. Sie fror und er war schließlich ein Gentleman. Wenn er sie schon aufhielt, dann konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ihr warm war. Behutsam legte er den dicken Stoff über ihre Schultern und musste lächeln. Sie sah in dem viel zu großen Kleidungsstück wie ein kleines Kind aus.

"Wenn es Malfoy war...", begann er.

"Es war nicht Malfoy. Ich habe mich gestritten... mit Ron... er war... er war so unmöglich..."

Also war es doch der jüngste Weasley-Junge gewesen. Der Rotschopf, der sein Temperament selten unter Kontrolle hatte. Und wie es schien, noch viel weniger, wenn Eifersucht ihn plagte.

Automatisch hob er die Hand, um die Tränen von ihrer Wange zu wischen. Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen.

"Was..."

"Du solltest deswegen nicht weinen", murmelte er leise. "Du wirst noch viel zu viele Tränen wegen irgendeinem dummen Jungen vergießen. Er weiß nicht, was er sagt und du solltest es dir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Ich für meinen Teil kann kein Mädchen weinen sehen."

Und noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sie sanft in seine Arme gezogen. Für Momente verlor er sich in ihren großen braunen Augen. Behutsam, als wäre sie etwas sehr Zerbrechliches, verschloss er schließlich mit seinen Lippen ihren bebenden Mund.

Sie schmeckte salzig und süß. Verboten süß. Doch im Moment interessierte es ihn nicht, dass es vielleicht ihr erster Kuss war. Der wichtigste Kuss im Leben einer Frau. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf ihren Geschmack und auf ihren weichen Körper, der sich nach anfänglichem Zögern schließlich an ihn schmiegte. An die Bewegung ihrer Lippen, die schließlich seinen Kuss erwiderten.

Gern hätte er sie noch länger an sich gedrückt gehalten, aber er hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Irgendwann würde sich jemand anderes dieses Recht verdienen.

Genauso sanft wie er sie an sich gezogen hatte, schob er sie nun wieder von sich. Noch einmal ließ er seine Hand über ihre gerötete Wange gleiten.

"Versprich mir, nicht mehr zu weinen."

Ein zaghaftes Nicken und ein Lächeln, das ihr ganzes Gesicht leuchten ließ, waren ihre Antwort. Die Tränen schienen getrocknet zu sein.

Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er ihr nach, als sie schließlich mit schnellen und sicheren Schritten auf das Schloß zueilte.

Er wusste nicht, warum er das getan hatte, aber er fühlte sich besser und leichter als zuvor.

Mit einem Seufzen sah er auf den See hinaus.

9

6

9

6

Tage später weinte sie wieder.

Ihr Gesicht in dem Stoff eines Umhangs vergraben.

Doch diesmal würde sie niemand finden, um ihr Trost zu spenden. Zu sorgfältig hatte sie einen Platz gewählt, um ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Sie wollte allein sein.

Allein mit ihrer Trauer und dem Verlust, den niemand auch nur erahnen konnte.

Leise schluchzend trauerte sie um den Jungen, der ihr ihren ersten Kuss geschenkt hatte.

Ihr Weinen erstarb, als unsichtbare Finger sie sanft berührten. Und eine Stimme leise flüsterte.

"Weine nicht."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Er hasste es noch immer, Mädchen weinen zu sehen.

**Ende**

Wem es gefallen hat kann gern ein Review hinterlassen.


End file.
